


Loves not a problem, let's solve it. Get down like your tutor taught you to,  And do it.

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jeonghan, is this a, just let jeonghan be top alright, no drug, that just a lyrics in thw summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Everyone from homeSays that you're so cool,Come on, everybody,To the boarding school.Let's do drugs,Make love with our teachers,Come on baby, tell me,What is tattooed as featured





	Loves not a problem, let's solve it. Get down like your tutor taught you to,  And do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Josh happens to be 18 just because I can't write underage stuff  
> but it was inspired by Lana del Rey's boarding school song so it has to be in school  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRQ1Ki_Vf78)

 

 

 

It wasn’t the first time he gets this feeling in his chest and perhaps a little bit in his pants. It’s not the first time and Jisoo knows.  
It’s been a month that he’s been telling himself it’s not that until he finally admits it is just _that_.

It’s the guy.  
He always wears a very neat button-down white t-shirt which fits his torso so well, too well, it portrays how perfect his shoulders and his chest are. He wears black formal pants. He looks classic. He looks like he’s in one of those collar shirts advertisements. Even his face looks polite and delicate.

Jisoo crosses his legs under the desk and keeps staring and staring and staring. He’s no longer in denial. He’s into the man standing in front of him, in front of everyone.

Black eyes, blonde hair, a pair of rosy lips moving all the time.

He’s the teacher.

 

 

 

He told Jihoon. The only person who won’t freak out about him wanting the do with the teacher  
Because he is doing the do with the school-nurse “you have to drop a hint, Shua”

“How?”  
They’re sitting in the canteen, usually with some other friends from another classroom but today they all gone to the gym, watching some basketball game. Jihoon insists basketball is fun but he’s more about food. Joshua agrees.

“open your mouth, you, like, don’t talk at all”

“I’m shy”

Jihoon choke on his water “you? shy? you suck things before, way more than me”

“but it’s different this time” he stares at his food

“I understand this is like forbidden shit” jihoon chew another meatball before continue “but at least act like normal, anybody that knows you knows you’re overly mute during his class”

“Am I really?”  
Jisoo offers jihoon a spaghetti

“Maybe next time you have a check-up, you’ll talk?” Jihoon accept the spaghetti and keep helping his friend 

 

 

 

 

The school has this check-up thing where the teacher would call for a student one by one, to ask if everything is fine. The study, friends and all.  
It’s like once a three-month or something, he never cares until the new Mr.white-shirt became his class-teacher then he realizes he wants to be called already.

“That’s all for today,” And finally his wish is granted “and Hong Jisoo, please come to my office this evening”

Even his voice sounds gentle and polite, everything about him seems to be in white  
He’d be dying to hear how it would feel to have those lips calling his name but in a different scene and situation

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The table is well-organized. The gray sign on the table read ‘Yoon Jeonghan’

“Jisoo right? I don’t think you behave well in my class” he’s sitting leg-crossed but with his back rather straight. The boy notices he’s wearing glasses which normally he doesn’t. Jisoo’s heart went right the toe when he heard the complaint. How does he behave not well in any class, to begin with? He’s the best student. Does Jeonghan know when he’s looking at the blackboard he’s actually staring at his teacher’s body and all?  
Has he known Jisoo didn’t pay any attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but his lips alone?

“Just kidding” he put a document down “you did really great in everything. I’m a bit worried”  
then he smiles  
“your grade are amazingly high, you have lots of friends, good discipline” he nods lightly to himself “you even sit accurately, an award-winning student” a little bit of joking “I hope you keep up the good work. Don’t stress too much and all”

Jisoo knows this meeting is going to end with him not saying even one word

“any question? or anything you want to tell me?”

that jisoo want to get down under the table and observe the other’s pants, doesn’t sound like something to be told, so he keeps quiet

“ok, so that’s it for to-”

“How do I sit”  
But if he didn’t say something right then he had to wait for months to even have the guts to speak to this man again so he blurted out, interrupted the man’s sentence

“Pardon?”

“you um you said I sit accurately? how – how do I sit?” he speaks rather shyly

“upright”Jeonghan relax his body on the chair and slowly a smile creep his face “with your knees bent just the right angle, your body weight evenly on both hips.”

Jisoo feels ticklish, not specifically with the words, but the way he speaks those words, slowly and voice a little bit deeper than usual. And the stress he put on each syllable

He needs to think of something to respond. You know, think of what jihoon had said, he has to drop a hint? Not too obvious, but obvious enough to make him knows you like the way he walks in those pants and wants to see more.

“you sit well too” But now that’s stupid

Now jisoo want to dig a hole

To his surprise, jeonghan laughs  
“I thought you’re uncomfortable with me. I hope it isn’t that or if you were, I hope it’s not now”

“I’m just shy”

Jeonghan makes a little ‘oh’ “don’t be, think of me as your friend”

Jisoo nod, now looking at his nails.

“you can tell your friend lot of things that bother you right?”

“yeah” he’s still looking at his nails

“so don’t hesitate if you have something in your mind”

“um”

“try telling me something”

“I like your shirt”

He just wants to stop his mouth. He’s just really bad at talking to people he’s overly attracted to and he’s just dropped everything but hint.

Jeonghan soft-laughs “thank you” then he says “how about we try this”

“yes?”

“lift your head and look at me” That comes out weird to jisoo’s ears but he did what he’s told

Jeonghan lower his voice and lean in, it’s almost like whispering “Are you staring at me in class the whole month”

Shit. It’s over. Make up something to fix it

“I pay attention to the contents”

“Absolutely you are”

“And I was looking at your shirt”

Jeonghan smiles so sweet, like, so so sweet. Jisoo don’t know how to behave, it’s like he’s been caught and nobody believes his excuses

“I just really really like the shirt”

Keep trying,. Just keep trying.

“um” Jeonghan hums “it’s just a regular white shirt, jisoo”

“I – “

Jisoo ran out of words. Especially after he hears his name came out of the other’s mouth so smoothly.  
So instead of saying anything. He looks the man in the eyes.  
The way he looks back give him chills, Jisoo unconsciously bites his lower lip.

It’s all or nothing now.

Slowly he moves his legs under the table and touches a little bit of the texture of his black pants.  
His favorite black pants

“if we met outside” Jeonghan leans back in the chair but keep his eyes on his student “if we met outside, maybe”

 

Jisoo isn’t naïve. Those favorite eyes he keen to look at now staring right at him and he’s not sure whether there’s a hint of lust in the older’s eyes or his hormones start to make things up.

Jisoo left. Jeonghan picks up the calendar. The maybe, must be, next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have only one chapter  
> btw sorry for the jump and everything


End file.
